1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse container caddy apparatus wherein the same selectively secures polygonal and circular cross-sectional refuse containers thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse containers and the like is well known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore failed to set forth an apparatus that may be selectively employed to secure polygonal and circular cross-sectional refuse containers within a single apparatus. The prior art has utilized refuse containers of unique configurations for particular applications, wherein the instant invention surmounts the shortcomings of the prior art to provide a multi-purpose support organization for securement of various refuse containers thereto. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,486 to Martino wherein a waste receptacle of generally polygonal cross-sectional configuration provided with recesses at opposed sides thereof for securement of a spring-biased "U" shaped latch member thereto to secure the receptacle to a pre-selected base. The Martino patent is of interest relative to the general organization of a polygonal refuse container securable &o a support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,054 to Jaicks sets forth a storage container provided with recesses at lowermost ends of the side wall thereof wherein an individual may position a foot to secure the container upon removal of a sealable lid secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,271 to Jorgensen sets forth a refuse holder with an interlockable latch member at a lowermost wall for securement to a support base. The wall includes a bifurcated fork securable to a "T" shaped latch of the base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,417 to Rhoades sets forth a refuse container provided with a recess at a lowermost forward wall thereof to enable securement by a foot of a user upon removal of the lid portion of the trash can, as is typical of this class of refuse container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,796 to Jaicks sets forth a storage container provided with an outwardly extending flange member whereupon a user may secure the container with his feet while removing or securing the lid to the container.
As such, it may be appreciated there is a continuing need for a new and improved refuse container caddy apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and versatility in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.